User talk:Happyaqua
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Project Exonaut Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Already got that Hey. We already have a project exonaut wikia. Right here--->http://projectexonaut.wikia.com/wiki/ProjectExonaut_Wiki Details please No offense but are you insisting we let you use our information and images and bring it to your wikia because it has a correct title? I'm just trying to understand. PS: Our title is correct too. We just used a logo instead of plain text. ^_^ Sorry but no A wiki merge would mean that our wikias would merge. But YOU would still be a crat. That is not gonna fly. Therefore you don't have permission to use our images or our text. You are more than welcome though to join our fast developing wikia. and by the way we changed it from'' ProjectExonaut'' to Project Exonaut. We fixed the title and added the space. Thanks for telling us. We hope you understand and hopefully you can join our wikia. ^_^ We are adopting our wiki and DM84 aka DarkusMaster84 will be the Beuracrat with me as an admin. Have a nice day Happyaqua. ^_^ Merge Hey. Im not sure which one of my crats left that message but let me further explain. If we were to merge our wiki's you would also become a Crat because of you being one here. So if we DO that you will be equal with my crat staff. -Project exonaut wiki founder Lenopow the wikiman 02:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC)